Pictures
by Nai-Reedus
Summary: This is a picture one-shots kind of story. I'll be selecting different pictures from Norman Reedus and writing a one-shot of it a Daryl Dixon. Read at your own discretion. Please don't leave hate. If you don't like it then don't read it. No one is obligating anyone here. Dary/Alyson (OC). Please R&R. It will be much appreciated.
1. Glares

**So I decided to start this. I wasn't even supposed to, cause my other story was supposed to be what this is going to be but I got carried away, so I decided to leave that other one like it was, while still working on it and make this one. Some chappies will be longer than others, of course. I hope they don't get too short like this one, but to start off is rather ok. It's super late here and it was something at the last minute, so I'm sorry for that.**

**Those of you who don't read my other story, the OC's Name is Alyson, but Daryl usually calls her by her second name which is Fey.**

**Nwayz hope you enjoy this little shorty chappie for the time being. Happy Reading and don't forget to R&R**

**Inspiration Pictures: Please visit my profile for the inspiration shots.  
**

* * *

"Did you know that you look awfully cute when you glare at things" Alyson said, looking up at him and waiting for his reaction to her words. Taken slightly aback he turned to her and glared, wondering about what she was talking about. "Yep! Too cute for words" She giggled and he glared at her even harder. "Daryl! Stop! Unless you want me to hold onto you like the big teddy bear you are" He scoffed at her words, he knew at that point she was teasing him. "Looks like you've finally lost it, Fey" He said as he grabbed his crossbow, a little annoyed that she was treating him like a big baby. Alyson smiled. She knew he had a little temper and very little tolerance, especially when she would tease him. It was not like she was lying anyways, she did think he looked cute when he glared, sometimes even sexy, but she would keep that for another day. I was the small things he did she liked. The way he would bite his thumb, the way he walked, his sexy accent, the way he looked when he was holding his crossbow, ready to attack. It was the things that could be over looked, that she didn't miss. "I'll stop now Dare. I don't want you glaring me to death" She winked at him as she walked past the man. He simply rolled his eyes and kept on moving in the direction she went. Alyson was going to be his death, he knew.


	2. Cigarettes

**Here's some more Nahman's shots story!**

**Visit my profile to view the inspiration picture and don't forget to R&R guys! **

* * *

There was a smell around. A familiar one at that. Cigarettes, Alyson con concluded, but who could be smoking. She knew T-dog did, he had been the one who gave a few of them to her. She was not a regular smoker, but once in a while it made her loose up some, so there was no harm done.

Slowly stepping out of the tent, she saw Daryl. He turned in her direction once he felt movement coming from his tent. "Ya done now?" he asked the younger woman and she smiled, offering a nod that answered his question and then she noticed. "Where did you get the 'garettes, Dixon?" Sure, she knew he liked to drink so why was she so taken by surprise when she saw him smoking? Usually both things came hand in hand… at least to some of the people she knew. "Found them at the tent, between yer mess, Fey" Daryl answered as he sat down on a thick tree trunk that rested on the ground. "As if you kept clean after yourself" Alyson joked, which earned her a small glare from the man as he just kept smoking his cigarette.

After a silent moment, Alyson sat next to him, resting her arms on her knees as she looked ahead. "Didn't know ya liked to smoke, lady." Drifting back from la la land, her eyes moved in his direction as she offered him a smile. "You didn't think I could drink either and I ended up getting wasted as fuck" She said, bringing up the memory of the first day at the C.D.C, where she made him share his whiskey in celebration.

As she kept her eyes on him a sudden thought crossed her mind, which made her smile even more. His eyebrows knitted slightly in confusion at the girl's smile. God forbid she would be thinking of teasing him like she always did. "Ya know, Daryl, for some reason I can imagine how you would look all cleaned and dressed up in fancy clothes, smoking that cigarette. Pretty sure women would be lining just to get a good look at you." He scoffed at her comment and rolled his eyes. "That shit ain't happening." He said to her as she stood up and grabbed the cigarette from his lips and taking the last drag of the smoke. "Well… you never know, Dixon." And with that she left to head back to the others as he stood up, annoyed at the fact she took his cigarette and finished it off. Now he would need to go back to the tent to fetch the last one.


	3. Stare

**Hey loves! Here's a new chappie. Kinda short. Sorry! I still hoe you guys enjoy.**

**Reviews would make me happy =D**

**Visit my profile for inspiration picture. Happy readings!**

* * *

"Something wrong, Dixon?" Alyson asked as she approached Daryl, who was sitting, starring into off to nothing in particular. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Almost too pure to be real" The man heard her say before she sat next to him. A small sigh escaped her lips and his eyes turned to look at her figure. He noticed she had her long hair down, which she only used to wear right after washing it, going to sleep or having a headache. Daryl liked her hair, just as much as he liked everything about her. Alyson was a pretty girl… no, she was a beautiful woman. She almost looked like she didn't belong in the new fucked up world.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Dare, but I'm here if you need me" She smiled at the man she was sited next to, looking at him over for a moment, but soon found herself not able to take her eyes away. The way he looked, with his eyes off to the space in front of him, the beauty, was almost breath-taking. It was as if someone had just completed a painting. It was like the final touch. She had never seen Daryl look so serene and now she almost regretted interrupting his little moment.

Daryl's shifted as he felt eyes on him. Looking back he caught the girl staring, which immediately made him uncomfortable and self-conscious. "What the hell are ya looking at, Fey!" He snapped at her, which made her jump as she snapped out of her 'Daryl-trance' momentum. A smile played on her lips as she shrugged, before standing and looking down at the man "I'll tell you some other day, Dixon."


End file.
